


What's In A Word - Lygerastia

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. </p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Lygerastia

It was almost like clockwork, like something in the circadian rhythm was hard-wired into his anatomy. Perhaps it was a memory of human evolution, some old adaptation that his vessel clung to. Or maybe it was an angelic thing, a love of the light, but a hunger for the darkness.

In the gloaming, in the evening, he would crave his lover. The further the sun sunk below the horizon, the more he _wanted_. And it wasn’t enough. He had to close the curtains, and turn out the light. It was their ritual, part of the dance.

Crowley had stopped asking questions about it a long time ago. Now he just waited for the angel to dim the lights, standing patiently for his turn. Castiel approached slowly, slinking through the shadows. He didn’t need the light to see him, but it was… it was a conceit. This play. It did make his other senses sharper, and he liked that. Liked how breathing became like the soundtrack to a movie, rather than just background noise. Liked how the rustle of fabric when he lifted his hand to cup the demon’s jaw sounded like violins to his ear. Liked how each and every whisker on his cheek dragged across his lips like harp-strings under fingers… liked… _loved_.

Castiel knew the exact distance between buttons, knew the way to unknot his tie. He knew where his fingers needed to go to urge his lover to his knees, to make him supplicate and offer his mouth. Crowley, in turn, knew just how to bite, where to catch the fly with his teeth, how to nuzzle his face into the warm space between the angel’s thighs. Fingers around his skull, as they started this offering to Eros. Not too long, not too much… and Crowley knew when to stop. Cas pulled him to his feet to kiss him, only to wrap wings around him to push him backwards. He lay the demon down, and caught the glimmer that wasn’t - but could be - red in his eyes.

“I need you,” he told him.

“I know,” came the reply.

Clothes pushed carefully away, kisses traded back and forth like stocks at the peak of their profit. Cas closed his eyes and reached between Crowley’s legs, finding the plug he’d put there last night. He smiled, and ran his fingers over the toy, grasping at the edges.

“Not as good as you in me,” Crowley admitted. “But it was a pleasant reminder.”

“I’m going to reward you for wearing it,” Cas said, feeling his cheeks flush hot and hungry.

“You better. I’ve been walking stiff all day. You do know it’s always night-time _somewhere_ , right?”

Cas smirked, and played with the plug a little more before he pulled it out. Crowley tried not to gasp, and that half-breath before it was just… just like the smell of freshly baked bread. Delicious, and enticing. He rolled the demon onto his side, tugging one leg up into the air. Crowley had long since taken to co-operating when he was in one of these moods, and now was no exception. His hands went up to the bedposts, holding to brace himself, judging by the groan and creak of springs and bolts.

“Ready?”

“Would you… yes, I’m ready. Been ready for hours, love.”

Cas grinned, and buried himself in to the hilt.

The answering moan was almost as good as the soft heat around him, taking him in to the root. Cas beat his wings in exultation, and started to move in earnest.

He liked to wait for the night, because waiting made it even more special.


End file.
